rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazaris Etchingham
Physical Appearance (Face, Body, ETC): He has a more slim build then most Humans, though some-what muscular to support him self in combat. His legs a stronger asset then his arms. He has a slimmed, some-what attractive face. With chestnut colored hair, and a trimmed beard. Has a upright posture, and tends to stay that way. His eyes a soft blue azure, and a rather welcoming face overall. -Current- Since several years have passed his build has grown due to his constant training under Stormwind and other trainers he has sought out. Such as Master Zaneran Dariven. Also Steyer 'Cyan' Covault. Since Lazaris has underwent the change from Human to Worgen this has also tampered with his physical body structure some what, making him more 'buklier' then he originally was. Attitude:Lazaris used to have a rather arrogant attitude about him self, and always thought him self to be right. Though as time has passed he has changed. His attitude changing almost from a stubborn man to some one who wishes only to help others. This is due to the influence of the world, and those around him. Noteworthy Traits (These depend from time-to-time) :Arrogant, Cunning, Sly, Hateful, Greedy (Former) Loving, Compassionate, Brave, Just, Comedic, Welcoming, Charismatic, Cheerful, Calm-headed, Disciplined, Fun-loving, Hardworking, Loyal, (Sorry for long list) Attire: Lazaris has changed his attitude on the gear he wears, due to new situations he faces. While in Human form Lazaris wears a suit of Chainmail bound together by bears leather. His Pauldrons and Helmet being the only plate pieces apart of this suit. Mainly to defend more vital areas. When in Worgen form he wears a bit' more heavy plate armor due to his new found strength. It being composed of different metal alloys and the such. With the insides lines with leather and or fur for comfort. Weapons he carries Lazaris 'Promise': A blade made of Lightforged Steel. The blade being designed to be wielded by a user of the Light. A blessing placed upon it causing any creature of Unholy means to be weakened in the presence of it. The blade having strange etchings on it, and appearing jet black with a red pommel. Crafted from various woods and animals bones. Lazaris 'Wrath': A some what "Twin Blade" to Lazaris 'Promise'. This blade is also made of Lightforged Steel but has a color more resembling a "Pure White". It also carrying the same design with etchings and such, but is a much larger blade. It carries a blessing to easier channel the Light into. Lazaris uses this blade in his Worgen form. Backstory: Lazaris was born in Westfall. Fathered by Jacob Etchingham, and Mothered by Sara Etchingham. Jacob owned a small piece of farmland, where he labored every day trying to provide for his family. Sara making and selling baked goods, using some of the crops to do such. The Etchingham family was never rich, and barely above the poverty line. When Lazaris was of the age of three, his parents had another child naming him 'Mitchel'. Mitchel was a rather rowdy baby, though in the coming years (Two year specifically) a sickness fell upon Mitchel. Not being able to afford or provide any medical care, Mitchel died from a terrible fever. The Etchinghams mourning for several months over Mitchell's passing. Lazaris being only five years old, only barely understanding he no longer 'had' a brother. (Continue) Though the bad times passing, Jacobs land holdings expanded and the families income a much more steady thing; then just a guessing game. Sara's baked goods loved by the locals and travelers. They afforded to push Lazaris into a schooling in Elwynn. Having to walk every day with Sara, always seeing off Lazaris to school. Lazaris at the age of twelve now, had finished his schooling (Started at the age of six). He began working as a farm-hand on Jacobs farm land, tilling away at the lands for hours at a time. Lazaris had befriended some of the local farmers kids, going to play with them in the afternoons. Whether it be climbing barren trees, or playing a simple game of tag. When Lazaris turned fifteen, his father began to tell him about the world. How many 'wonderful' things conceal the true nature of Azeroth. Lazaris attitude some what changing from his fathers words, knowing Azeroth as a rather 'dangerous' place. (Continue) On Lazaris sixteenth birthday, he told his mother and father that he would be traveling to Elwynn to reach Stormwind; where he would enlist into the Military. His father respecting his sons choice, and his mother in tears. He packed his things and said his good-byes to his family and friends, making the long journey there. (You must realize, the WoW world is -MUCH- larger then depicted in the game.) After a week and a half of traveling he had reached the city of Stormwind. Famed for its predictable weather and cobblestone buildings. When Lazaris had enlisted he went through a boot camp like training, getting up at a certain time every day and going through conditioning exercises. One day during a exercise of dueling, he faced a lad a year older then him. Battling him with wooden swords, Lazaris lost. This did not seem to bother Lazaris, seeing as he was new to this kind of thing. The Instructor merely gave him "You'll do better next time." pat. This continued for the next few months, Lazaris improving his stances and attack patterns. He began to pick up a sense of 'Arrogance' as if he could become better then anyone. (Continue) He remained in Stormwind for the next four years. He met many colorful people who he befriended, and gained some wise knowledge from veterans. Upon the fifth year coming up, Lazaris said he would be taking his leave. His Officer giving him annual time to leave. He left returning back to his home in Westfall, he seeing his father who had aged over the couple of years; though looking no different. He saw no sight of his mother, going to his father; Jacob fell into tears seeing his son after long last. Jacob informed Lazaris that his mother had fell under the same fate his brother Mitchell did, a terrible sickness taking her like dust in the wind. Lazaris mind became stressed at hearing this, though sighing. He knew his mother was a good woman, and would be some where better. "If there is some where better that is.." he said almost silently to him self. Lazaris then thought to him self, he remembered seeing the Paladins who walked nobly in the streets of Stormwind. He heard the tales of how they were healers AND warriors. He now had a goal in mind. He decided that Azeroth did not need another arrogant young man in the world, It needed some one who was willing to help it... Mend it. With his younger brother and mothers death as motivation to achieve this. He explained his plan to his Father, Jacob giving Lazaris a beaming fatherly smile. He came up to him and hugged him tightly and said "Do what'cha gotta do.. I'm sure you'll do whats right..". Lazaris returned to Stormwind and requested to seek out a trainer in the Ways of Light. The Officer granted permission and Official leave to do so. The Officer suggested to visit the Cathedral first, and Lazaris did so. This is where he met Master Zaneran Dariven... This is where Lazaris truly began his life. ( Every thing from this point is done IC, and not recorded ) Category:Back story Category:Alliance Category:Worgen